Babysitting the Child Avengers
by Propert Of Ludwig Beilschmidt
Summary: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym get into a lab accident that causes them to turn into four-year-olds, and the rest of the Avengers plus Betty and Pepper end up babysitting while S.H.I.E.L.D. searches for a cure. Sorry for the bad summary. Rated: T for language. Pepperony, Clintasha, Bretty, Hank/Jan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Recipe For Disaster

(6 hours before)

Boom!The kitchen of Stark Towers (Tony refused to change the name) rattled under the pressure of the explosion that originated from down stairs lab. Steve, being the super-soldier that he is, bolted up, and before anyone else could even look up from what they were doing, raced down to the lab and knocked down the door, leaving a large boot print on the broken piece of metal.

"What happened in here!?" Steve shrieked. He was met with no reply. He yelled again, but with the same silence that followed his question the first time he asked it. He tried three more times while walking around the room, swatting at the smoke that filled the air.

"Tony?" He called. No Tony.

"Bruce?" He called again. No Bruce.

"Hank!?" He called a third time, worry threatening his voice. No Hank.

He frantically batted at the air. Then he stopped, dead in his traces, staring ahead. By this time, the other had quickly made their way down to the lab and the smoke had mostly cleared. Janet, Betty, and Pepper had pushed past everyone else in the group, following closely behind Steve. Janet, leading the group of women, couldn't slow down in time, and walked straight into Steve's back, and getting knocked down to the ground.

"What the hell, Steve?" She screamed from her place on the floor, momentarily forgetting the lab accident that had just occurred.

"Lo-lo-look...!" Steve managed to say through pure shock. Pointing weakly at what he was staring at. Janet whipped around, being met with the sight of the bodies of the three Avengers that were in the lab at the time.

"Hank!" She shrieked, falling to her knees next to his body that was draped against the wall, next to Bruce and Tony's, as well. Pepper and Betty repeated her action and threw themselves at the unconscious Tony and Bruce. Steve somehow managed to successfully shake himself out of the shock he when through by seeing the three scientists lay on the floor, and raced over to them. He felt their pulses, and sighed with relief.

"They are still alive!" Steve shouted with joy. "But, they still need to go to the hospital." Just then, Nick Fury stormed into the room, followed close by Phil Coulson and Maria Hill.

"We are taking them there now, Captain." Phil looked at Steve, and blushed slightly when he smiled at him.

* * *

(Now)

Janet and Pepper paced back and forth on the hospital floor. Everyone else was sitting down on a waiting room chair or leaning against a wall or door way. There was silence for 6 hours until Clint broke it.

"If you guys don't stop pacing like caged animals, you're going to wear down the floor." He informed them, then raised his hands in mock surrender when they both glared at him.

"Hey, I was just telling you. Calm down." He smirked.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT IS LIKE THE WORST THING YOU CAN SAY RIGHT NOW!" They yelled at him in unison.

"They'll be okay. Quit getting butt hurt." Clint smiled when Pepper flipped the bird at him.

"And what if they aren't!? What happens then!?" Pepper screeched. Before Clint could make anything worse for himself, Betty intervened.

"They will be okay, no matter _who_" she looked directly at Clint when she said this, "tells you otherwise."

"I-" Pepper started, but got interrupted by the nurse.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Pym can see you now... but, Nick Fury must see you before-"

"WHERE IS TONY!?" Pepper demanded, interrupting the nurse that had just interrupted her.

"Mr. Stark is in room 237, Mrs. Stark." She put her arm in front of Pepper when she tried to start moving in that direction. "...But Nick Fury demands your presence first."

"What for!?" She screamed in her face.

Ignoring Pepper, she looked at the group and said, "Nick Fury is waiting for you. Please follow me." And she started walking in one of the directions that wasn't to Tony, Pepper knew it in her gut.

"I'm glad I could reach you." Nick Fury greeted them as soon as they came through the doorway.

"Cut to the chase! Where are they!?" Pepper screamed at him. His face got swept when a flash of worry, then went back to his usually neutral expression. He motioned for the guard standing at the door to bring them in. He almost regretted his decision when all of their faces had pure shock written all over them. Almost. There, standing in front of the group,was three four-year-old boys, that had remarkable resemblance to the three scientists on the team.

"What. The. Hell." Clint exclaimed.

"We found evidence of residue of vita rays. It looks like that when trying to 'cure the common cold.'" Nick replied smoothly, although his worried expression was a dead giveaway that he was concerned for them.

"They WHAT!?" Pepper shrieked.

"At least they had good intentions." Betty muttered, and gave a weak smile.

"Well, I for one, am not surprised at all by them being totally stupid." Clint puffed out his chest a little, causing Natasha to roll her eyes, and Janet and Pepper to glare at him for calling them stupid.

"Ooookkkaaaaayyyyy... On a totally, not weird note," Betty turned to the Director, "what are you going to do with them?"

"Aw, hell no. We are searching for a cure. They," he motioned to the three scientists, "are _your _problem."

"What are we supposed to do!?" Pepper screeched.

"Babysit them. You wanted to be a mother, this is great practice." Nick smirked for no longer than three seconds.

"I wanted children _with _Tony, not as Tony." Pepper looked so shocked at Nick for saying, to the _whole_ group, that she wanted children.

"Same thing." Nick replied smoothly, and staring into her eyes with his one eye.

"FINE! I'll do it!" she screeched after he glared into her soul for with seemed like forever. He ran out the door before another word could be said.

"What have I got myself into?" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the REALLY short chapter, but this is only my second fanfiction! :D**

**-Superhero Fangirl**


	2. AN: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Dear readers,

So, I have, like, horrible writers block! Could you please review, and tell me what I should write about next? I have pairings in it, like, Pepperony (Pepper + Tony), Clintasha (Clint + Natasha), Bretty (Bruce + Betty), Hank + Jan (I don't know that pairing name). Please nothing too sexual! This is rated T! Please tell me what I should do next!

-Propert Of Ludwig Beilschmidt

P.S. Yes, I did change my name... Again... It used to be Superhero Fangirl, Hetalian All The Way, and One Hundred Percent Trekkie.


End file.
